For example, as a sterilization method for infectious and pathogenic microorganisms, a heat sterilization method is generally recommended. However, the heating temperature is often limited because in certain cases application of heat treatment is difficult, and also for a fear of heat-induced deterioration in quality, etc. Naturally, the sterilization effect will be limited. Sodium hypochlorite is used in lieu of or in combination with heat sterilization, and also, disinfectant water containing hypochlorous acid is commercially available.
Also, as a conventional example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a sterilization method for microorganisms (E. coli), which is configured in such a way that treatment is conducted so that the heating temperature is at 60° C. or below in the presence of allyl isothiocyanate. Patent literature 2 discloses a sterilization method for microorganisms in water utilization facilities, which is configured in such a way that silver ions and copper ions, silver ions and residual chlorine, copper ions and residual chlorine, or silver ions, copper ions, and residual chlorine are allowed to coexist.